


Headcanons for Sanders Sides

by Yourwritingco



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritingco/pseuds/Yourwritingco
Summary: Headcanons I have wracked up overtime as I watch this series.Feel free to use these if you want!





	1. All Sides Headcanons

Okay, basic headcanons for each of the sides, go!

 

-At first, all the sides look exactly like Thomas, but, as time goes on, he starts to see them as their own individual people and they gain different physical aspects (height, weight, physique)  
  
-All sides have their own unique ability, kind of like super powers  
  
-Logan, Virgil, Deceit and Patton have fangs, for some reason

 

 

 

 


	2. Logan Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerdy Boi be up

-He has fangs

-He represents logic, curiosity, intuition, education and dedication 

-He is the second tallest of the sides, but he is super lanky looking, like shit he looks like he's been stretched

-He reads the dictionary for fun

-He is really pale and has freckles

-When he blushes, his entire face turns red

-He loves origami, chess and the rubix cube, and is amazing at each

-Being intuition, he knew who 'Patton' really was off the bat

-His room is like a giant library, where each book holds all the facts Thomas and or Logan knows. There are stars on the roof.

-He loves dogs and birds, like just so much

-He is terrible at summoning others

-He loves the musical Hamilton- educational and catchy!

-He loves stars and constellations, and can name most of them

-He literally bottles up his emotions- none of the others know, obviously

-In regards to that last one, he doesn't know what he's doing is unhealthy, because he doesn't associate putting his emotions in a bottle literally with the saying

-He has the ability to break up Daydream mode, is immune to the majority of the others abilities and can read minds

-He loves ravens so much you don't even know

-He can rap really, really fast when he wants to

-He is the master at the poker face

-He's not the best fighter of the team, but he does know the logical weaknesses, and how quickly you can be killed if you hit them (ribs, neck, heart, spine, etc)

-He can't lie directly, being the embodiment of cold hard facts, but he is good at lies of commission

-He is surprisingly strong and is the most durable of the group, since Logic is something that never really leaves


	3. Roman Headcanons

-He is the tallest of the sides, and the most muscular

-He does not have fangs, and he is _not_ jealous thank you very much!

-He represents creativity,ego, imagination, anger and assumption

-Being assumption, he assumed Virgil was the bad guy and that Deceit was Patton. This puts him on ends with Logan

-He is the second best fighter of the group, and is specifically trained in hand to hand and sword

-He is quite tan

-He is actually really good at crosswords- which is an creative based activity

-He is terrible at poker

-He is the best at shapeshifting, and does it the most often

-He loves all big cats, specifically lions

-His room is actually the entirety of Thomas' imagination, meaning it's this giant kingdom

-He likes old fashioned plays and musicals, mainly because there it's always clear who is in the wrong

-He has quite a lot of insecurities, because he's the one who gives Thomas an idea for a video, and if that idea fails, then it's his fault

-He wears makeup

-He has a crown

-He can conjure up things from Thomas' imagination- like puppies and can make Thomas brave

-He is the best at opera like singing- loud dramatic style

-He has a lioness in his castle

-Because Thomas always wants him to win, he always wins his fights Thomas' imagination. However, this means that outside of his room, his opponents won't suddenly become weak, or he won't gain a new power, he can lose, and often does easily

-He wants to apologize to Virgil but is unsure how to, being the ego and all

-He hates lizards since they remind him of the dragon queen

-He hates horror movies, because at some point he will squeal, much to Virgil's delight

-He is physically the strongest side

-He can actually lie, unlike Virgil, since lying makes him anxious, Logan, who represents fact, and Patton who is morality


	4. Patton Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sweetest boy!

-He is the second shortest of the sides, and is slightly chubby- it just makes his hugs warmer!

-He has tiny fangs, almost unnoticeable unless he's pissed

-He has freckles

-When angry, he bares his teeth and kind of growls- it's more like a strangled mew 

-He represents joy, protectiveness, morality, innocence and grief

-He only gets mad if either Virgil is hurt or someone lies

-He is the best at summoning others

-He actually knows quite a bit about psychology- he may not mess up names, but he does know the general lesson

-He enjoys knitting, learning first aid and drawing

-He is very overprotective of Virgil and Thomas

-His room is Thomas' childhood home

-He really loves cats, and wishes he wasn't allergic

-He is a big Steven Universe fan, and if Thomas watches a scary movie, he will curl up under the covers until it's over

-Because he feels too much, if he's angry he's furious, and if he's upset he's horrified

-There is _something_ in his room he didn't want the others to see

-He is super clumsy, constantly tripping over himself and bruises easily

-He loves puppy piles

-He is an empath and is able to do this thing where he can get the others to listen to him for brief periods. And, being protectiveness, he can temporarily boost his strength if someone he loves is in danger

-He sorts the others into colors

-He can lie but doesn't want to

-He likes musicals that are more cheerful than anything

-He doesn't like fighting, but if pushed, will join in on some serious ass kicking

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something in his room he didn't want the others to see
> 
> I came to this conclusion shortly after watching the Moving on arc. There was never a reason why Patton wouldn't want them to go into his room, he didn't know Virgil's anxiety would worsen, but for some reason he did. So, I though that maybe there's something in his room he doesn't want the others to see?


	5. Virgil Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite angsty boy!

 

-He represents anxiety,vigilance,instinct,loyalty,perseverance and perception

-He is the smallest of the sides, and also the skinniest, since having anxiety makes him less hungry

-He represents the side that suffers from anxiety, as well as causes it, so he does have panic attacks

-He is pale with very faint freckles- he is embarrassed by his freckles and covers them with his eye shadow- they're just under his eyes

-He enjoys music, writing and musicals

-As perception, he can point out the flaws in any plan and knew that Patton was Deceit

-His room is large and echoy, but the roof is painted like dusk

-He is an amazing writer, and writes creepypastas in his spare time. He never shows it to anyone _because they're not that good and nobody's gonna' like them so-_

-He likes dogs but loves pandas. He just connects with them

-He has trouble shapeshifting into other people- possibly something to do with perception?

-Being a mixture of loyalty, anxiety and vigilance, he would give up his life for the others in a heartbeat 

-He likes the musical Dear Evan Hansen for it's realistic view on the world- and he connects to the songs Words Fail and Waving through a Window

-He has insomnia, and is very rarely hungry

-He has the ability to override what the others are saying, temporarily control Thomas and create storms

-He also likes owls

-When playing Uno, instead of trying to win, he will just make sure that Roman is always having to pick up more cards

-He is the best fighter, being the fight or flight response, and while he is good at most forms of combat, he is best at hand to hand ad knives. He once judo flipped Roman on accident

-He is the fastest side, able to move faster than the naked eye, and is the only one of the main group who can teleport instead of rising up

-He can't lie directly, but is good at lies of omission and changing perception- deflecting things

 


	6. Deceit Headcanons

-His real name is Damian, Daemon or a variation- it ends in the an or on sound and it sounds similar to demon, and since they're mostly associated with snakes . . .

-He has the biggest and sharpest fangs

-He represents deceit, persuasion, adaptation and resourceful

-He is tall and skinny, while his skin tone, besides the scales, are considered normal in Florida

-He is the best at shapeshifting, particularly snakes

-He enjoys poker

-His room is full of trick mirrors

-He loves his hat and is very protective of it

-He can lie and tell the truth

-He is strangely clumsy

-He is very good at manipulation

-He can't stand Virgil, since he's perception and anxiety and he's deceit and persuasion, they oppose eachother

-His scales are sensitive

-He is scared of Patton- more specifically of pissing him off

-He hurt Virgil once and Patton threw him against a wall hard enough for the pictures on said wall to fall off

-He does care for Thomas, but believes that the only way for him to be safe is if he listens to him and only him

-He has a pet snake

-He takes offence to being called a slimy boy

-He is really good at stealth fighting

-He has the ability make others shut up, persuade others and shut down the others- save Logan and Virgil's- abilities temporarily

-He is actually quite strong

 

 


	7. Remy Headcanons

-He represents Thomas' insomnia, dreams and sleep cycle

-He is slightly shorter than average, much to his annoyance

-He wears shades to hide his bags

-He loves concerts, parties and cluedo

-He is fairly pale with a lot of freckles

-He wears makeup (gotta look your best when out and about, right?)

-He enjoys crossdressing, and has skirts

-He, along with Roman and Virgil, is the line of defense between Thomas' nightmares and dreams

-He is terrible at rising up or sinking out, it takes him a few times so he's always late

-He loves screamo and beethoven

-He has the ability to manipulate Thomas' dreams, can make others fall asleep and walk in others dreams

-He likes nocturnal creatures, like hamsters and owls

-He knows entire episodes of Family Guy off by heart

-His job is to make sure Thomas doesn't have nightmares, he does this by killing the nightmares (think Rise of the Guardians)

-His favorite song is I'll guess I'll sleep when I am dead

-He get's lost very easily

-He can lie perfectly and without remorse

-He is actually very weak and relies on his ability to manipulate the dream realm heavily


	8. Prinxiety Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite ship but it has it's moments

-Virgil would become a prince! Aaaaaaaaaah!

-Roman likes to hug Virgil from behind. The first few times it earned him a broken wrist, much to Virgil's horror, but he's getting better at accepting them

-Roman swallowing his pride and asking Logan on tips for breathing exercises to help Virgil

-But just, can you imagine Roman realizing he loves Virgil and trying to 'court' him by being all romantic,like giving him flowers and complimenting him more, but Virgil misunderstanding somehow and thinks he hates him again, and Roman just getting really frustrated while Logan and Remy take bets in the back?

-When Roman attempts to flirt with Virgil, he just gives him a snarky retort . . at first

-Roman feeling insecure about himself and Virgil comforting him

-Roman reads the smutty fanfiction

-Virgil _writes_ the smutty fanfiction

-Patton gave Roman the shovel talk

-When Roman realized he was in love with Virgil, he just went _dead quiet_ in the middle of a conversation with him, causing Virgil to worry he'd said something wrong

-When Virgil realized he loved Roman he had a _Oh my God, you have got to be shitting me_ moment

-Virgil avoided him for a while because he didn't think he'd like him back and he doesn't want to ruin their friendship

-An exasperated Patton locks them in a closet together 

    _Remy; So  . .you're locking the gays in the closet?_

_Patton; . . I did not think this through at all_

-Roman takes him out on romantic dates on the beach or in the castle, or they go off to slay a dragon together

-Virgil frets over Roman before he goes out on a quest ( _did you pack your headphones? Remember, I'm only a phone call away!_ )

-The two sometimes spar- Virgil kicks his ass and often gives him tips

-They have disney movie marathons inside a giant pillowfort


	9. Logicality Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not one of my OTP's, but I do appreciate it

-Patton having a huge crush on Logan, but is unsure if he reciprocates

-Logan struggling with these -ugh feelings he's suddenly has, and is unsure what to do

-Patton baking things like cookies for Logan under the guise of how skinny he is, which Logan dutifully eats, ignoring how they're heart shaped

-Patton calls Logan Lo

-Logan calls Patton Pat

-Patton flirts in puns, which frustrates Logan, who doesn't understand he's flirting with him

-He snaps at Patton one day

-Roman spells it out that Patton likes him, so Logan decides, _yup this makes sense_ , and kisses Patton

-Patton is amazing at cuddles while Logan just stands there, stiff as a board, Patton has to coach him through hugging others

-Patton dropping by at Logans 'school'

-The students- weaker sides- are delighted to see their gay nerdy teacher has a boyfriend and promptly catcall the two

-Logan blushes very easily, and Patton delights in doing so

-Patton wears Logans ties for fun

-Logan is actually amazing at flirting, and can turn Patton into a puddle if he so wishes

-Height difference! Logan is tall and lanky, and Patton is quite short and chubby!

-To kiss Logan, Patton has to grab him by the tie and pull him down

-Logan makes sure Patton washed his teeth before and after they kiss

-Serious, serious Logan will sometimes lean on Patton when bored, just to see him stumble around

-When Pattons 'kids' see Logan and him dating, one of them wolf whistles while the other screams "Get some!"


	10. Logince Headcanons

-Roman trying to seduce Logan, who has no idea what's happening

-When Logan finds out, he just marches up to Roman and asks; _do you want to copulate?_ Cue Roman spiting out his drink, looking up the meaning of copulate, and spiting it out all over again

-Roman tries to get Logan to sing

-Logan serenades to him via rap

-Both of them agree that Hamilton is a work of art

-Roman lifting a sleepy Logan Princess Style while Logan just pouts

-They don't really have traditional dates, Logan would have no idea what to do, instead they just hang out

-Logan helping Roman with insecurities

-Roman teaching Logan how to use slang

-Roman loving it when Logan angrily rants because **THE PASSION!!!**

-It's a love hate thing; one minute they'll be trying to tear each others throats out, the next they'll be trying to tear each others throats out (sexily)

-Both of them are Shakespeare nerds!

-Logan watching all Thomas' shows because Roman is the main aspect there

-Roman learning basic science to understand what Logan loves

-Logan, Prince of Nerdville

-Roman visiting Logan's class to teach drama

-Logan playing with Roman's lioness

-Roman trying to surprise his boyfriend in his room, only to get lost in there

-Roman punching Deceit for saying Logan is the worst character


	11. Moxiety Headcanons

-There's no big change from friends to lovers, it just kind of . .happens

-Patton is a huge cuddler and Virgil loves accepting those cuddles

-I don't see it as a very sexual relationship, I'm leaning towards a more Queerplatonic version but that's just me

-Patton wearing Virgil's hoodie!

-Patton fixing Virgil's undershirt

-Patton knows just what to do to calm Virgil down from a panic attack

-Virgil encourages Patton to feel sad once in a while

-Patton likes giving him surprise hugs

-Patton constantly worries about how skinny he is, while Virgil just stands there looking done

-Patton falling asleep on Virgil, and Virgil not moving because he doesn't want to wake him up

-Patton likes giving him smooches, and Virgil will pretend to be indifferent while he's actually just melting

-Patton's children adore Virgil

-Patton is _aaaaaall_ for the PDA much to Virgil's embarrassment

-After they started dating, Virgil strangely refused to call Patton in a way that even resembled Daddy

-Patton is the one who usually takes Virgil out, but sometimes Virgil takes Patton out

-Just- Patton breaking down crying and Virgil just sitting down beside him and leaning against him slightly

-If the two could fuse, they would be Misleading Compliment


	12. Royality Headcanons

-Roman _lavishing_ Patton, and he _loves_ it

-Both of them love cuddling, they are expert cuddlers

-They go on romantic walks, where Roman makes it as sappy as possible

-Bonding over puppies

-Both of them flirt, and both of them love it

-If they were going to argue, it would probably be either Roman going on dangerous quests or how he used to treat Virgil

-Patton baking him cookies

-Roman gaining a small bit of weight because of it, and becoming really insecure

-They would have a very passionate romance

-Roman is the one to initiate the making out sessions

-Roman letting Patton cry

-Patton making Roman feel better about himself

-Roman wearing Patton's cat hoodie

-They adopt a puppy!

-They enjoy dancing together

-Serenading to each other

-Roman loves to carry Patton, and Patton loves to be carried

-Roman jokingly calling Virgil his son in law

 


	13. Analogical Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP! OTP! OTP! OTP!
> 
> I only have three OTP's in this fandom, and this is one of them.
> 
> But don't worry, it's not like I spend every second of every day thinking of headcanons for these two.
> 
>  
> 
> _Please help_

-They're the quiet couple, often just basking in each others company while Logan works and Virgil listens to music

-Virgil shares his music with Logan, something he doesn't do with anyone else

-They can have complete conversations with nothing more than eye contact, it weirds the others out to no end

-They call it being physic

-Both of them pointing out the many plot holes in movies. _Together_

-They're not great at cuddling, but they're learning

-Not publicly affectionate, but _are_ affectionate

-Logan calming Virgil down from a panic attack

-Logan extensively researching anxiety to help him

-Virgil teaching Logan how to be rude to others. He's a quick learner

-Logan beating down anyone who says anything bad about Virgil with cold, hard logic

  _Logan;I cannot rightly comprehend the confusion of events that would lead someone to believe something like that. Are you stupid? Are you brain dead?_

_Virgil; Oh boy, here we go_

-Logan reading to Virgil

-Logan and Virgil wear each others clothes so often they forget which ones belong to whom

-Something really vague could be said in a conversation, but the other will understand

-Virgil assuring Logan that he does have emotions

-Both of them can rap, and do so, but only in each others company

-If anyone dares call Logan emotionless, Virgil will come running

-Logan overworking, and Virgil dragging his ass up to bed

-Virgil lying on Logan to stop him from leaving bed

-Logan helping Virgil work through his insomnia

-They're not huggers, instead they just kind of lean against each other

-Both of them are touch starved, and they 'feed' each other

-Virgil finds Logan's bottled emotions, and crying

-Watching space documentaries together (Virgil likes it because it reminds them how insignificant they are in the grand scheme of things)

-They can be super vague, but the other will understand

-Whoever gets the other one to laugh first wins! Wins what? Who knows!

-Logan trying to get Virgil to sit on a chair for once, but instead Logan realizes just how superior flat surfaces are, and joins us. Huzzah!

-Stargazing together

-Mutual disbelief over the right brain (Patton and Romans) dumbassary

-The two team up for debates and become unstoppable

-Logan being amazing at videogames, and his boi is just so proud

-Virgil wearing his neckties to debates


	14. Sleepxiety Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd one, I know, but there's an entire section of tumblr for these two, and I do like it. It might be one of my OTP's.
> 
> Sadly, Remy isn't canon, so he doesn't technically have a personality. As such, headcanons are rare for this pair

-Bonding over insomnia and love of coffee

-Concert buddies! ~~It's totally not a date guy, geez~~

-Remy loves kissing Virgil

-Remy actually just loves making Virgil embarrassed

-Whenever Thomas needs to sleep, they find Virgil, since he's the only one Remy will listen to

-Both Remy and Virgil are in charge of keeping any nightmares out of the dreamscapse. Battle couple!

-Remy dramatically fainting just so Virgil can catch him

-He does catch him, with a very done look on his face

-They fall asleep together a lot. The others find it adorable

-They once fell asleep on the couch, wearing onesies. Nobody let them forget it

-Remy bitchslapping Deceit for calling his love a racoon

-They have very similar musical taste, and will often share songs they adore

 


	15. LAMP/CALM Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: I hate Prinxiety, Moxiety, Royality, Logince and Logicality!
> 
> Also me: I love LAMP/CALM!
> 
> Random bystander: what.
> 
> It's one of my OTP's.

\- They have special dates just for one person, where they only do what that one person likes

\- They all change their beds to fit four people

\- I don't see as super sexy times, I'm sure it's there at times, but it's more romantically based

\- Whoever is the last to join will be super jealous and insecure

\- Thomas has **no** idea

\- If Logan is overworking, the other three gang up on him and make him go to bed

\- Patton baking **aaaalll** the cookies for his boifwiends

\- Roman is thrilled because he can serenade to _three different people_

\- Virgil, Logan and Patton being crowned the newest princes along with Roman

\- Thomas' friends know what's up

\- Everyone uses Roman as a hot water bottle, he's just _so warm_

\- They have movie nights

\- They go on 'romantic' quests to fight dragons

\- Left brain vs right brain game nights

\- Everyone brags about their boyfriends accomplishments. Remy just wants to die.

\- They have three anniversaries per year 

\- Roman and Patton trying to get Lo and V to be less emotionally constipated. It's an uphill battle, but they're getting there

\- Logan, unused to showing emotion, writes letters instead

\- Everyone crying at Logan's emotion bottles


	16. Harry Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Inhale* 
> 
> Here we go

-It took an hour to sort the main four out, which gathered them a lot of unwanted attention around the school

-Roman is Gryffindor, he was sorted there for his adventurous spirit. However, he was considered for Slytherin for his ambitious nature.

-Patton is Hufflepuff, he was sorted there for his loyalty. However, he was considered for Gryffindor for his chivalry.

-Logan is Ravenclaw, he was sorted there for his sharp mind and curiosity. But he was considered for Hufflepuff because of how dedicated he was.

-Virgil is Slytherin, he was sorted there for his survival instinct and resourceful nature. But he was considered for Ravenclaw for his intelligence.

-Deceit is Slytherin, he was sorted there for his habit of lying for his own gain

-Remy is Ravenclaw, he was sorted there for his sharp mind and tongue

-They all befriend each other, and have to deal with their respective houses prejudices against the other houses

-Roman would have it the worst, believing that all Slytherins are bad and all Gryffindors are good. When he finally shakes this prejudice, he has to come to terms that his house is biased against Slytherins. This leads to Roman believing that Gryffindors are actually the 'bad' house, not Slytherin.

-They hang out in each others common rooms all the time.

\- Roman is amazing at transfiguration but is terrible at runes and herbology

\- Patton is amazing at healing magic and care of magical creatures but is really bad at Arithmancy and Astronomy

\- Logan is amazing at Arithmancy and charms but terrible at transfiguration

-Virgil is amazing at defense against the dark arts but is terrible when it comes to broomsticks or charms

-Logan is a natural born Legilimens, but doesn't use it often

-Remy is a trained Legilimens, but he can only use it to walk in others dreams

-Deceit, Virgil and Remy can all use Occlumency to an extent. It makes Logan naturally very suspicious of them. Virgil is the weakest, and Remy is the strongest.

-Once Logan tried to read Remy's thoughts, only for Remy _to step out his mind_ to give Logan a mental booting, which should be impossible

-Virgil is a prodigy at apparating

-Everyone was really surprised by their Patronuses forms

-Patton's Patronus is a bat, which is known in the magical world as a guide, helping people understand a difficult decision and making the right choices

-Roman's Patronus is a wild rabbit, which is known throughout the magical world as being suspicious of strangers and remarkably brave, throwing themselves into battle

-Logan's Patronus is a lynx, an animal that is highly intelligent and possess a very quick mind. It is a solitary creature, but is very easy to piss off

-Virgil's Patronus is a Borzoi, or a Russian wolfhound, known for it's loyalty and it's ability to keep a secret. It's introverted and only aggressive when pushed, and is one of the more magically gifted of the Patronuses

-Deceit's Patronus is not a snake, but instead a Buzzard, a creature known for it's opportunistic nature

-Remy's Patronus is a salamander, showcasing how adaptable he is

-Virgil is terrified of flying, while Patton and Roman both love it.

-Roman is a bludger on Gryffindors team

-Patton is a Mudblood, Logan's mom is a human, and Virgil and Roman come from a long line of wizards and witches

-Virgil hates dueling, but is great at it.

-Patton will grow up to own a veterinary like business for magical creatures

-Roman will grow up to be an auror

-Logan will grow up to be either an Arithmetic teacher or Headmaster

-Virgil will grow up to be the defense against the dark arts teacher

-Deceit will grow up to be either a fanatic or an auror

-Remy is either going to be a teacher or an auror

-If there is any romance between the sides, then they will have to face serious disapproval from the houses

-Patton is very good at putting up shields, like they'll stay up for hours

-They're the group that, whenever the word trouble comes up, everyone looks at them

-Logan is very powerful. Like, no seriously, really, really powerful. He just hides it really well. He kind of sort of fused his magic with a time turner (see below)

-There are rumors following Virgil's family being dark wizards. He neither confirms or denies these claims, instead he'll just glare

-Two weeks after arriving, the four had the entirety of Hogwarts thoroughly cataloged, every secret chamber discovered and every secret room searched

-If this was a Harry Potter AU, the 'chosen one' wouldn't be one of them, instead it would be all four

\- Nobody would actively wear their robes. Maybe in classes, but once that's over, they swap back into normal clothes

\- Logan is given a time turner, and experiments with it, getting to the point where he can go back further than the allotted five hours, he can even go back in time in years. After a while, he doesn't even need a time turner, the magic is fused with his, so he can go back in time with a thought. He tells no one this.

\- Roman is an animagus, and can turn into a beautiful deer. Like all deer, he sheds his rack yearly, much to Virgil's amusement (he makes so many jokes)

\- All the teachers believe they are the Antichrist split into four separate humans. Their fears are justified.


	17. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes pwease! All the fuse!
> 
> *Cracks knuckles*
> 
> Let's do this

-All sides have the ability to fuse

-The problem is they can't do it for long, since when they fuse they lose their fusers mindset and abilities.

-For example, if Patton and Logan fused, and Thomas had an issue he needed Logan's help with, the fusion would not be able to give a logical answer, because he is no longer logic.

-Because of this, the sides usually stay unfused.

-Thomas did not know about fusion until recently, and was estatic by the idea of it all

\- Fusion is not a dance for them, instead the sides can only fuse when they agree on something, and, when fused, if they disagree on something, they defuse. This makes it very hard to keep the fusion stable

-It's a lot easier to fuse if you come from the same side of the brain. 

-Patton and Roman, for instance, are part of the right brain, so find fusing together easier than fusing with left brain Logan and Virgil

-Logan, being the personification of something that will never, ever truly leave, is the most powerful of the sides to fuse with, followed by Patton, then Virgil, Remy, Roman and finally Deceit.

-Some fusions have an extra appendage or organ, but for the most part, they try to look normal

 


	18. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up in our fusions;Curiosity!

 

-Curiosity is the fusion of Logan and Roman

-His purpose is the one thing both of them have in common; curiosity

-His real name is Ethan

-He is loud, arrogant and bombastic 

-He likes poetry, reading, writing, making explosions and rapping!

-He can summon fire, create explosions, and, if curious enough, can grab control of Thomas

-However, if the thing they're investigating is too dangerous, Logan could try and pull back, while Roman would pull ahead, resulting in his defusion

-He has little tiny fangs, and Roman is thrilled

-He is very tall and has wavy hair that is parted to one side. He has freckles and always wears a lab coat with a rainbow sash and a wine colored version of Logan's t-shirt.

-He wears goggles instead of glasses

-Patton acts like an annoyed dad with a teenage son around Curiosity, since he has a habit of doing potentially dangerous experiments

-Patton greatly enjoys when he makes a rainbow explosion though

-Virgil likes watching his experiments, but they can be at odds when Curiosity wants to do something dangerous. 

-Virgil and Ethan don't get along very well, since Curiosity has a habit of steamrolling him in his eagerness to discover whatever he wants to know

-He is a total workaholic, often working into the early morning

-He is very insecure of both his intelligence and his creativity.

-He does not come out often, since the logic part of the fusion is usually buried underneath creativity,passion and curiosity. Because of this, when Thomas has a problem, and asks Ethan, he does not get the logical answer, but instead the answer that will satisfy his curiosity.


	19. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PASH!

 

-Roman and Patton can fuse to create Passion.

-His purpose is the thing they both have in common: both hold a lot of Thomas' stronger feelings (anger,joy,sadness,romance)

-His real name's Rowan, but he also likes to be called Pash. And yes, I am aware that Pash is Australian slang for a wet kiss, that might actually make it better.

-He is an enthusiastic, childlike, romantic side who has a very short attention span, getting distracted easily. 

-He is incredibly protective.

-He has the ability to create little fireworks and can make his voice very loud, like he put it up to a megaphone or something

-He is a very stable fusion, the main problem is separating the two, as they can get swept up in it all

-He is slightly taller than average, tanned and slightly chubby, with wavy/floppy hair. He wears a long sleeved white shirt with a dark blue t-shirt over the top of the that and Roman's sash is used as a scarf.

-He has a habit of flirting with literally anyone

-Virgil and Logan are very flustered by that, and tend to duck out whenever he even starts.

-Deceit and Remy are flattered

-Remy flirts back, much to Rowan's delight

-Virgil enjoys it when he acts like a child, not only is it cute, he gets to blackmail Princey with it later!

-He is really easily annoyed, and can go from smiling to screaming in an instant

-Logan has none of his shit

-Has a habit of ignoring the problem until it's too big to handle

 

 


	20. Vigilance

 

-Vigilance is what happens when Virgil and Roman fuse

-His purpose comes from how Roman and Virgil are both protective

-His real name is Veral, but before that he was known as lance

-He is extremely over the top, like if he chips a nail he will lay down and proclaim he only has seconds to live

-He is super overprotective, and his job is killing nightmares in the dream realm

-He is extremely fast and strong and can summon swords and lightening

-Since Roman and Virgil are opposites with extremely different personalities, it is hard to find middle ground to agree on

-The main one is how they have to protect the others, but even then it is extremely hard to keep Veral stable

-Because of this, Veral is usually a battle only fusion, since once the threat is gone, protecting the others is gone, and so is Veral

-He is average height and skin tone with no freckles and has hair that looks like it was once wavy, before it was dragged through a bush.

-He wears a slightly too big white coat with a black, fur lined hood. Underneath he has a dark purple shirt with a red sash over that. He has ripped jeans and heavy boots.

-He wears eyeshadow, but instead of just being clouds underneath his eyes, they are made to look like lightening bolts

-Patton is delighted to see him, especially since he doesn't get to often

-Logan tries to write as many notes as he can before Veral can unfuse

-Out of all of them, Remy knows Veral the best, since they usually fight together. He totally sympathizes with Veral and his chipped nails

-Socializing is actually what defuses Veral quickest, since Virgil is an introvert, while Roman is an extrovert

-Interacting with Deceit can also defuse them, since Roman thinks he's a nice guy


	21. Guidance

-Patton and Logan can fuse to create Guidance 

-His job is what Logan and Patton's job are really: to guide and help Thomas

-His real name is Preston, which he finds really pretentious

-He is a calm, peaceful, laid back side, and the voice of reason among them

-He is an empath and a telepath, and can read your mind and emotions as easily as reading a book

-Despite their differences, both Logan and Patton are focused on looking after Thomas. Because of this, Preston is fairly stable

-He can be diffused when puns, or the words infinitesimal or adultery come up

-They try not to stay fused for too long, since Thomas needs his moral and logical side a lot

-He has floppy hair that is parted to the side. He is very tall and slightly chubby with a lot of freckles. 

-He wears a simple V necked shirt with a unikitty onesie over the top

-He can actually channel magic through the unikitties horn

-He and Virgil get along great, helping Virgil through panic attacks

-His habit of lazing about annoys Roman slightly, but he listens to the Prince's stories, so it's all good

-He and Remy are basically besties, and are often seen lazing together

-He likes taking catnaps

-He has a working knowledge of psychology


	22. Nostalgia

 

-Nostalgia is made when Virgil and Patton fuse

-Unlike the other fusions, he is not based on common ground between Patton and Virgil, instead he is based on what happens when Virgil's room meets Patton's room

-His real name is Peril, as in to undergo a test, not danger

-He is the inspiration for Misleading Compliment

-He can come across as creepy at times, but that's more just him not having a filter. He's a spacey side who is often seen daydreaming.

-He is a healer and can show others his memories

-If the others are in trouble, Patton's special ability mixes with Virgil's speed and adrenaline surges, making him a temporary tank

-Patton and Virgil can fuse just by hugging each other

-It's easy enough for Virgil and Patton to fuse, since they are super close, the problem is keeping the fusion going. 

-While it is easier than Vigilance, certain things like accepting compliments or whether or not to react negatively can cause him to defuse

-He is short, and slightly below average in weight, though he's certainly healthier than Virgil. He has very dark freckles that stand out very obviously. He has floppy, if slightly messy hair

-He wears a soft, grey blue (one with no zip in the middle) hoodie with purple hearts sown into it. He wears glasses but no eye shadow.

-Logan can be a little frustrated by Peril's spaciness, but gets along with him other than that, he enjoys how he's not 'extra' like most fusions

-He stress bakes

-He does do jokes, but quite a bit of them are self deprecating

-He scared the crap out of Thomas when he first appeared, because he made it sound like he killed Virgil and Patton


	23. Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES! MY FAVORITE BOI!!!
> 
> His design is heavily based off this boy: https://66.media.tumblr.com/6b701437d5a025efab1df672b32ff98f/tumblr_pedcpvkaxn1wf35f7o1_500.jpg

-Virgil and Logan can fuse to create Caution

-Caution's purpose comes from Virgil's survival instinct and Logan's common sense

-His real name is unknown

-Caution is a shy bookworm who just wants to be left alone while he reads his books or listens to his music

-He is a selective mute, and has never spoken a word, and will only speak if he _absolutely_ has to

-He conveys his feelings through facial expressions, sign language and lewd gestures

-Logan and Virgil can easily fuse since they're both introverts, left brains and are the voices of reason

-They are a remarkably stable fusion, all things considered

-If Caution has a panic attack though, they have to break apart because Logan can only help from the outside

-Caution is the most powerful of the fusions

-His powers seem based around time and space. He can create little stars, astral project, travel backwards in time and see the future

-When he looks into the future he sees possibilities instead of the definitive future, similar to the way Logan can but in a bigger way

-He looks downright sickly. Like he's smaller than Virgil, and paler than Logan, and skinnier than the both of them. His hair is disheveled, and he has dark eye shadow underneath his eyes. He has freckles, which are darker than his skin, which just makes him paler.

-He wears a sleeveless hoodie with galaxy like pockets and hoodie, and a dark grey t-shirt underneath and a purple plaid tie.

-Patton _freaked out_ when he first saw him, because he looked like he was inches away from death. Whenever Caution appears, he goes into total dad mode, and fusses endlessly over him endlessly. He calls him 'my strange starry son'

-Roman isn't really sure how to interact with Caution. Logan and Virgil were never really shy, more just introverted, so he isn't sure what to do around him. He enjoys it when Caution makes stars, he finds it _so cool_.

-Caution hates Deceit and the feeling is decidedly mutual. Both Logan and Virgil vehementally deny the fact that Caution summoned a blackhole to try and suck Deceit in.


	24. Escapism

 

-Deceit and Roman can fuse to create Escapism

-His job is basically making fantasy better than reality as a means to escape

-His real name is unknown

-He is actually fairly stable, Deceit and Roman just don't fuse often

-He is over the top, hammy and very loud while still being manipulative and callous to those he doesn't like

-He can create very powerful illusions

-He is very tall and fairly muscular, with slicked back hair and fangs

-He wears Roman's white shirt with red ribbon tied around both his hands and a sash going from shoulder to waist. He has Deceits cloak wrapped around his shoulders, but it's yellow and gold lined instead


	25. Sugarcoat

-Deceit and Patton can fuse to create Sugarcoating

-His job is based on how Patton downplays his feelings

-His name is unknown

-He is a sickly sweet, Umbridge like side. He often downplays what's going on around him.

-He can manipulate memories, making him very dangerous.

-Sugarcoating is very unstable, both when fusing and keeping the fusion up. He has only appeared once

-He is tall and slightly chubby with floppy hair and scales 

-He wears a dark grey coat with a light grey scarf and top hat

 


	26. Misdirection

-Deceit and Logan can fuse to create Misdirection

-His real name is unknown

-He is a very robotic side who is good at lies of omission

-He is the most powerful of Deceits fusions and can control the others, silence them, and make Thomas listen to him and only him

-Because of this, Deceit wants to fuse with Logan a lot, but Lo isn't interested.

-The fusion is semi stable, as Logan is capable of lying, and for the most part doesn't have that much trouble with it

-He is a tall, skinny boi with scales on his temples and hair that is slicked back to one side

-He wears a shirt and tie similar to Logan's except the collar of the shirt is light grey and yellow and the tie is purple grey and yellow

 


	27. Denial

-Deceit and Virgil can fuse to create Denial

-Real name unknown

-He comes from how the two like to deny things are wrong in an effort to make it better

-He is very angry and bitter and is in,well, a constant state of denial about everything

-He is very unstable because of how uncomfortable Virgil is when lying and how much the two hate each other

-He only came around once, as a preventative measure for Thomas to deny his sexuality (it was for preservation, as they weren't sure how people would react-homophones yay!)

-Denial can temporarily take control of Thomas himself

-He wears a long dark grey robe that has yellow lining with a patchy purple sweater underneath and the robe has a purple hood. He also wears gloves

-He is tall with messy hair and scales just under his eyes where Virgil's eyeliner used to be


	28. Imagination

 

-Imagination is made when Remy and Roman fuse

-Real name unknown

-He is based from how Remy and Roman have control over the dream realm

-He is the ultimate sassy gay friend and enjoys singing Panic at the Disco just as much as he enjoys singing Disney

-He has total control over the imagination and the dream realm

-He is a very stable fusion and the two like to fuse together as much as possible

-He wears a white jacket with a light blue undershirt and shades

-He has perfectly styled hair, thank you very much

-He gets along _amazingly_ with Virgil


	29. Hope

-Remy and Patton can fuse to create Hope

-Real name unknown, but some thing is name is actually just Hope

-He is a semi stable fusion, as Patton believes they should be home in a certain amount of time while Remy wants to stay out longer

-He is an optimistic, if slightly sarcastic side. He enjoys recollecting, wearing skirts and exploring the mindscape.

-Hope can make others feel optimistic and has some light abilities, creating small glowing balls of light. 

-He changes clothes a lot, but his main outfit is Remy's jacket with Pattons sweater underneath and eiher skinny jeans or a skirt

-He is tall and slightly chubby with styled, floppy hair

-He _adores_ Virgil


	30. Order

-Remy and Logan can fuse to create Order

-Real name unknown

-His job is to make sure Thomas' sleep schedule is in order.

-He seems to be a deadpan snarker, and a hard worker.

-He is very unstable, as Logan believes in sticking to a proper schedule, while Remy just wants to party

-He can make others fall asleep, manipulate both the dream realm and the mindscape and mind control the others

-He is very tall and thin, with perfectly styled hair (Roman is really jealous)

-He wears a jacket like Remy's but the collar of it is like Logan's. It's zipped, so you can't see what's underneath and he wears tinted glasses


	31. Insomnia

-Remy and Virgil can fuse to create Insomnia

-Real name unknown

-He fuses because of how both Remy and Virgil are insomniacs

-He is a very sarcastic side who like to go out, if not to socialize then just to go out to Starbucks.

-He can keep Thomas awake, mess with the dream realm, and cause earthquakes.

-He is one of Virgil's most stable fusions and the two can keep him up for days

-He is above average in height, really skinny with a hoodie and a white shirt underneath. Shades block out the eyeliner underneath his eyes, which is a lot neater than Virgils

-His hair is 'artfully mussed'


	32. Legal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really proud of this one guys! Mostly because it wasn't inspired by something on Tumblr for once!

-All of the sides have different jobs in the branches of law

-Roman is a crime reporter, one of those ones who will sneak into crime scenes if necessary

-Virgil is either a mortician or a FBI agent specializing in homicides and kidnapping

-Logan is a brilliant defense attorney

-Patton is either a judge or a social worker

-Deceit is prosecution lawyer and Logan's main rival

-They come together because a child, Thomas, goes missing, and is assumed dead

-He is thought to be dead and someone, I dunno, Remy? Is accused of murder with Logan being his lawyer

-Virgil and Patton aren't convinced he's actually dead, Logan wants to prove his clients innocence, and Roman just wants the truth

-Logan is without a doubt, one of the best defense attorney's out there. His habit of using facts and only facts easily win over a jury

-Deceit, while not as clever as Logan, is a lot more emotionally smarter, and can win the jury over using bias and prejudices

-Before Thomas goes missing, all Roman's stories are really boring, because he always gets the worst picks. This is his chance to prove himself!

-Virgil knows there's something wrong with Thomas' 'death' so he investigates

-Patton just wants Thomas to be returned to his family!

-Maybe they open a sort of PI together? Except it's where you can get a PI, a social worker, a very well connected reporter and a lawyer all in one?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw the new episode! Loved it!
> 
> When Logan said that he's not a joke I actually started crying. Logan is my actual son, fite me.
> 
> It came out the day I was going on a plane, so I had to wait until the next day to watch it.
> 
> WE ARE FINALLY STARTING ON LOGAN'S CHARACTER ARC, IT'S HAPPENING.
> 
> No joke, I have been waiting for Logan's habit of suppressing emotions to come up ever since the first episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is short, if you have suggestions I will add them into the respective chapters


End file.
